Tell Me
by Penstakingly
Summary: Part of a drabble series. This Jadzia is also MU! Jadzia. Ezri has a confession for Jadzia. Little does she know that Jadzia has one for her as well. Will their confessions strengthen or break their friendship?


~ Dedicated to J. of the USS Tumblr ~

I do not own any of the characters. MirrorUniverse!Jadzia and Ezri Dax belong to the writers of Star Trek.

* * *

Ezri felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around from where she was talking to Julian. Jadzia had a hand held out to her and a smile on her face. She raised her eyebrows and threw her head over her shoulder a little.

"Oh… I don't—" Ezri began.

Too late! Jadzia grasped her hand, laughing, and pulled her away from Julian onto the dancefloor.

Immediately, she spun Ezri into her and marched her back. Ezri felt awkward and clammed up, just barely managing to keep up with Jadzia's relentless rhythm. Before she could protest, she was spun out and in again, then immediately dropped into a low dip, so low that the crown of her head barely touched the floor. Ezri's wide blue eyes snapped to cool ones, looking down at her with confidence and amusement.

"You're too stiff." Jadzia chided, teasingly. With one swift motion, she pulled Ezri up and rolled her from one arm to the other, then lifted one of Ezri's arms over her head. "You've just made it my mission to make you more flexible," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I don't—" Ezri began, looking around bewildered at the crowds staring at them. Jadzia laughed locked their arms as they circled one another. She then hoisted Ezri into the air and spun her.

"Forget them, Ezri!" She stopped spinning around. "Let go."

She let go of Ezri but caught her again before her feet touched the ground, for emphasis and to loosen Ezri's nerves. "Let Go!" She repeated with a wide grin.

A sudden feeling surged in Ezri's chest. She did as Jadzia bid and found herself soon dancing without abandon, using Jadzia as a firm support to dance around her. Occasionally a spin here, a dip there, a sudden improvisation into a tango or a shuffle, and then suddenly Jadzia would take control without warning and launch her into a waltz with powerful strides. But Ezri was loose and fluid to Jadzia's solid and strong lead, flowing with the currents Jadzia commanded. Then Ezri had an idea to turn the tables. She felt Jadzia's movements for a window of opportunity. It was quite difficult with Jadzia's relentless pushing, but she found her opportunity and seized it. Suddenly, she tilted Jadzia's body to the left and flipped over her arm. Jadzia's eyes widened as Ezri took control and landed down on one knee, arm outstretched and still holding her own. Now Ezri was the anchor and lead. Amusement returned to Jadzia's features, as she knew what to do and danced around her, never letting go of Ezri's arm until she came full circle again. She then danced backwards, beckoning Ezri to follow, working up to their ending. Ezri runs up to her and Jadzia gathered her in her arms and let her down again. They ended with Ezri hooking a leg behind Jadzia's stable one and leaning into a dip, only to snap up again when the music ends.

"Wow, Ezri, that was great twist you added!" Jadzia said, slightly breathless.

"Well I was a gymnast in a past life." Ezri smirked at her.

"Oooh, how lucky for me, then." Jadzia winked.

Ezri smiled back. "Hey, Jadzia. Thanks for that."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just enjoy dancing, and once you loosened up, you did wonderfully!"

"No, I, well I don't mean just the dancing."

Jadzia looked at her a little curiously. "I mean… I really needed that. I don't like to admit it, but I feel pretty awkward and stiff when it comes to life, in general. Not like Curzon or Jadzia. I'd like to be more like that, but I don't know how."

Jadzia tugged her hand. "That's what I'm here for. To help you tap into you inner gymnast, whenever you need a nudge." She winked and gave Ezri a friendly kiss on her temple.

"Can I make another confession?"

Jadzia laughed. "At this rate, maybe you should see Pope O'Brien."

Miles, who is right next to them, perked up. "Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore!" He hissed as he looked around to see if anybody else heard. Julian smirked and pursed his lips together to try to hold the chuckles at bay.

Jadzia and Ezri burst into giggles. "Oops! Sorry Miles," Jadzia offered him a charming apologetic smile and placed an arm around Ezri's shoulder to guide them over to a corner of the room away from the crowds. "I'm just kidding Ez," her smile became softer. "You can tell me anything." Jadzia shifted a little, nervously. "Though, there is something I want to confess to you, first, if that's okay."

Ezri raises a brow. "Oh? You're nervous now? Geez I hope I don't have that affect on people! Here, I'm stealing it back" She grasped at the air in front of her and pulled back. Jadzia chuckled. "I know it's selfish to ask, but can you promise you won't be… too mad?"

"Why what is it?"

"Well, I went on a date with Julian the other night. It was just a friend date but, well, we kind of flirted a lot with each other and he reminds me of my Julian, but I also like him as well, after getting to know him better. I know you two were very close and I know you're with Q, but… I'm sorry to step on your toes anyway."

Ezri's smile dampened and she looked back at Julian and Miles for a few moments, processing the news. But, after her consideration, she turned back and smiled at Jadzia. "Thanks for telling me, Jadzia. No, I'm not mad. If there's anyone I think would make Julian happy, it's you. And you're my friend. You both are. I really do want you to be happy."

Ezri took a timid step forward. "I was actually going to confess next… that I really like you. As a friend, but I feel some kind of special connection to you." She opens her mouth to continue, but doesn't know what to say, just gets a little lost looking in Jadzia's eyes and in searching her thoughts for the answer.

"I think I know what you mean." Jadzia wrapped Ezri in a fierce hug. "Thank you, Ezri."


End file.
